Weddings
by Joykohl
Summary: Just a one-shot plot bunny that wouldn't leave. My first published fanfiction - reviews and suggestions would be loved.


The early morning light did little to disperse the dew that covered the hill, nor did it warm the young woman sitting there. Her bare feet tingled slightly in the cold, but she didn't feel it. Her warm, chocolate brown eyes were fastened on the horizon, waiting. The silence was broken by the slight crunching of grass underfoot. She turned, smiling at her new company.

"Hullo," he greeted. "Mind if I join you?"

"Good morning," she replied. "Join away - I'm just waiting for the sunrise. I love watching it from here. I've named this place 'Peace Point'."

He raised an eyebrow. "And all this time I've been calling it Stoatshead Hill."

She chuckled gracefully. "What are you escaping from?"

"Your mother and last minute wedding preparations."

A full laugh escaped from her. "Me, too. When do you think she'll realize we're missing?"

"Not for another hour, at least." His grin was contagious. "May I inquire as to why you are barefoot?"

She looked down at her feet as if she was just now noticing her lack of footwear. "Didn't want to climb up here in high heels."

He nodded. "Perfectly understandable." A snort.

She covered her face with her hands in mock-horror. "Oh no! My secret is out!"

"Loud secret."

Her indignant yelp made him burst into action, quickly racing off towards the shelter of a nearby tree. "I'll teach you to make fun of how a lady laughs," she yelled, tackling him and tickling him feverishly. He happily gave in, and she rewarded him with a reprieve. The couple climbed the tree, nestling together on a wide branch.

A bright beam of sunlight carved through the pre-dawn haze, catching the attention of the two in the tree. Her hair seemed to catch fire in the glow, and his glasses sparkled. They shared a gentle glance and snuggled closer, her head resting on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm lovingly around her.

Once the sun was fully above the horizon, she smiled. "Beautiful, don't you think?" She looked up to find him staring back at her.

"Very," he replied, the heat in his eyes warming her to the core.

Blushing, she changed the subject. "I've heard that it's bad luck for a groom to see his bride on their wedding day before the ceremony. Do you agree?"

"Not at all."

"Why?"

"I figure, a lot of said grooms get symptoms of cold feet on their wedding day, and being able to see their bride might remind them of the love that brought them there in the first place."

"That's wonderfully sentimental, but wouldn't you then lose some of the magic of the ceremony itself?"

"Not at all! Besides, it could be the first time he saw the dress." His eyes gleamed.

Her eyebrow arched again. "I find that to be the last stand of a desperate man, good sir!"

"Perhaps." His voice was lofty, but his emerald eyes were down-to-earth and mischievous.

She noticed the glint in his eyes and was quick to find defenses. "We're in a tree! If you tickle me, I'll fall!"

Eyes shimmering, he pulled out his wand and cast a Cushioning Charm on the ground, and, as an afterthought, several surrounding branches. With a playful growl, he attacked, fingers flurrying. She battled back, and both, laughing uproariously, fell to the grass.

From her position on the ground, the young woman suddenly said, "Are you looking forward to seeing that one person coming down the aisle?"

His eyes shone with an interesting mixture of surprise and fear before settling on determination. "You have no idea." His hand slipped into his pocket as he turned to face her.

She locked at him in confusion, half hoping and half not wanting to believe what was happening lest it go away. "What are you-?"

"Ever since I met you, my world has been changed. I never want to go back to the old way. Please, Baby, be in my world forever? Marry me?" He flipped open the small box in his hand.

A small gasp escaped her lips. "Of course I will, Love! Yes!" The modestly decorated emerald ring fit her finger perfectly, drawing a small smile from him. "What?"

He gathered her into his arms. "One, you said yes. Two, that's a family heirloom. Makes you believe in fate, doesn't it?"

"So, you mean, you were destined for a girl with this size finger?" She saw him blink in confusion. "Good thing you dumped that tramp from your fifth year - her fingers were huge! And you know what they say about big fingers, don't you? They say- "

He placed a finger on her lips. "You're rambling, Baby." Her blush encouraged him enough to place his mouth on hers.

The kiss sent shivers down her spine. It was filled with love, but tinged with sorrow. She understood why. With a regretful sigh, she drew back. "I have to keep it hidden until Voldemort's gone, don't I?"

His sad nod made her sigh again. "Sorry, Baby, but I won't take the risk."

"Everyone is at risk, not just us!" She pouted slightly, but he didn't give in. "I understand, though. Come on - Mum will have noticed we're gone by now." She took the ring from her finger and stared at it for a minute before sliding it onto a chain around her neck, where it dipped below the neckline of her clothes.

Their hands entwined, the secretly engaged couple walked into someone else's wedding.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

They had been engaged for over a year. Voldemort was still alive, and she had begun to give up hope. But as they smiled at each other from across the altar, she felt her faith in weddings and love restore itself. The bride and groom shared their first kiss as a married couple, and she grinned at the magic in the sight. They had loved each other for about eight years - ever since they first met at Hogwarts - but only now were they marrying. Ron and Hermione Weasley ran down the aisle, leaving her behind. As everyone else followed the pair towards the reception, she felt a pair of arms encircle her.

"Makes you long for our turn, doesn't it?" His voice sent shivers down her spine. The love in it floated in the air, almost visible.

"Of course. Why can't that dratted old snakeface just die already?" Her comment made him laugh, a deep chuckle that represented the man he was still growing into.

She absentmindedly toyed with the ever-present chain around her neck. He gently reached for the ring, admiring the way the emeralds shone. "I'm sorry you can't wear this properly, Baby."

"Did you know you're the only person I've ever let call me that? I wouldn't let my own father call me that."

"Good to know I rank higher than your father."

She giggled, turning to kiss him.

"Come on. If I remember correctly, the best man and maid of honor have to make speeches at these things."

Her slumber was interrupted by the quiet pop of Apparation. She sat up quickly, grabbed her wand. The figure was familiar, and she relaxed her tense muscles a fraction. "What is it? Why are you here?"

His grin lit up the darkness. "He's gone! We don't have to hide it any longer, Baby!"

She leapt out of bed, flying past the bridesmaid dress she would have to wear at a more reasonable hour that day. She raced to his arms, nearly tackling him. "Really and truly?"

He laughed. "Really and truly." He reached toward the ring, asking, "May I have the pleasure of placing this on your finger?"

She nodded and gave a shaky gasp as it slid on just as perfectly as it had years ago.

"It looks so right there," he commented before lifting her chin so he could meet her gaze. Her eyes were sparkling, dazzling in the early-morning darkness. "Come on," she giggled. "Watch the sunrise with me!"

It was a wedding to be gossiped about for the ages. The look in the groom's eyes as his beloved came down the aisle was a sight to behold. There were even people who would swear that the couple had exchanged words at the altar - "Are you ready, Baby?" and "Ready as ever and always, Love." The only thing that every gossip column in town could agree on was that, when they finished the vows, and separated from their first married kiss, Harry and Ginevra Potter were blissfully and utterly happy.

FIN.


End file.
